


Flowers in the Garden

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Poetry [56]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Blooming, Flowers, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: Beautiful are the flowers in the garden.
Series: Poetry [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1208664
Kudos: 1





	Flowers in the Garden

All that is white is not honeysuckles,  
honeysuckles, by all account is red.  
Now cherry is just the thing,  
To get me wondering if honeysuckles are reddish.  
  
How happy are blooming lilacs!  
Lilacs are rosy. lilacs are flushed,  
lilacs are rosy-cheeked, however.  
  
Just like a fresh velvet, is hydrangeas.  
Do hydrangeas make you shiver?  
do they?  
  
I cannot help but stop and look at yellow tulips.  
Mumble. mumble, mumble.


End file.
